


A Bela Fuga de Um Escritor Sem Ideias

by GothLady



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Em sua busca por inspiração para terminar seu livro, talvez fugir da monotonia possa ser uma boa ideia.Concurso Aniversário do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya.
Relationships: Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love)
Comments: 2





	A Bela Fuga de Um Escritor Sem Ideias

**Author's Note:**

> Amor doce não me pertence, mas disso todo mundo sabe.  
> Essa história foi escrita para o concurso de aniversário do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya. Quem se interessar, aqui está o link do grupo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366656323740414/
> 
> A história se passa no interior da França em algum lugar entre a invenção da imprensa (1430) e a Revolução Francesa (1789-1799), nem o tempo e nem o espaço serão especificados.

Bolas e mais bolas de papel amassado cobriam o chão do quarto. O jovem escritor de cabelos prateados amassava mais uma antes de atirá-la ao chão. Fazia dias Lysandre estava estagnado em uma parte da história para seu novo livro. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia ter ideias. Frustrado, ele deixou o trabalho inacabado. Guardou o tinteiro e a pena e foi para a janela olhar o luar.  
Não entendia o porquê de não conseguir finalizar seu trabalho. Morava em um palacete no interior da França com vários empregados. Era um lugar pacato rodeado por uma floresta escura e de paisagens inspiradoras, assim como uma extensa área rural, mas ainda assim nenhuma ideia cruzava sua mente. Talvez este fosse o problema, precisava encontrar novas formas de se inspirar e fugir da monotonia poderia ajudá-lo. O jovem escritor pôs seu casaco, pegou seu cavalo e partiu para a cidade sem informar a qualquer um de seus empregados.   
A paisagem se transformou bruscamente quando surgiram as primeiras casas. As luzes dos lampiões bruxuleavam em meio à escuridão, vozes poderiam ser ouvidas à distância e pessoas se esgueiravam pelas ruas de pedra batida. Lysandre se perguntava em quais vícios ele se entregaria nesta noite. Não que fosse um homem de vícios, pelo contrário, o nobre era correto demais para sucumbi-los, no entanto, ouvira outros escritores comentarem que tais vícios os ajudavam a se inspirar.  
Lysandre olhou mais atentamente pelas ruas em que passava com seu cavalo. Estava adentrando em uma área boêmia da cidade. Mulheres que caíram na vida se insinuavam para os homens que ali passava, alguns deles estavam embriagados devido ao álcool, apostadores jogavam fervorosamente e rezavam para não perder suas posses, bêbados e mais bêbados surgiam pelas ruelas enquanto era possível ouvir as músicas das tavernas e casas de ópio não poderiam ser menos discretas.  
Em meio àquela região fétida e corrompida, uma figura feminina chamou sua atenção. Ela se destoava daquele cenário imundo de cheiro ocre. Seus longos cabelos azuis contrastavam com as luzes dos lampiões a harmonizavam com o céu noturno, assim como a saia azul clara e a blusa branca. Os detalhes mais grotescos se encontravam na capa marrom e no espartilho de couro cru. Em suas mãos havia um cesto de flores.  
Lysandre se via hipnotizado por aquela figura. Era como se a realidade na qual estava fosse um mero borrão à sua volta. Não conseguia deixar de fitá-la até que a moça sumiu pelas ruelas da cidade. Foi como se uma luz tivesse iluminado seus pensamentos. Rapidamente virou seu cavalo e retornou ao palacete. Naquela noite, ele escreveu todas as suas impressões sobre a mulher com o cesto de flores. A inspiração havia retornado, contudo, com a mesma facilidade com que viera, ela se esvaíra, o deixando livre de qualquer ideia.  
Na noite seguinte, Lysandre decidira adentrar em uma taverna. Ainda estava sem inspiração para seu livro, mas talvez o álcool o ajudasse dessa vez. A música cantada pela jovem barda alegrava o ambiente, embora os homens naquele recinto não prestassem atenção a ela. Lysandre prestava e a barda possuíam uma voz de causar inveja às cantoras dos teatros que os quais o jovem escritor frequentava. Pela janela do estabelecimento, o jovem teve um breve vislumbre da silhueta da mesma figura feminina que vira na noite anterior. Talvez fosse o álcool pregando-lhe uma peça, porém a silhueta não sairia mais de sua cabeça.  
As escapadas noturnas de Lysandre se tornaram rotineiras. Durante o dia ainda cumpria com suas obrigações, mas ao cair da noite, ele se sentia incompleto, um vazio misterioso havia se instalado em sua alma e somente era preenchido com a visão da jovem moça. Algumas vezes, devido ao álcool, ele correra até a ruela para procurá-la, porém seus esforços foram todos em vão.  
Um dia, Lysandre recebeu a visita de Leigh, seu irmão mais velho. Leigh havia há muito abandonado as terras da família com sua esposa Rosalya e se mudara para Paris afim de se tornar alfaiate da corte do real. Lysandre não recebia notícias de seu irmão, apenas suas escassas visitas de tempos em tempos.  
\- Ouvi dizer que meu irmão sucumbiu a uma vida de vícios. É verdade?  
\- Talvez eu tenha, talvez não, em todo caso não é de seu interesse, senhor meu irmão.  
Os olhos de Leigh se arregalaram. Seu irmão mais novo nunca o respondera daquela forma.  
\- Não o reconheço, Lysandre. Meu irmão teria bom senso o suficiente para não desrespeitar seu irmão mais velho.  
\- Assim como meu irmão teria o bom senso de saber que eu sou o senhor destas terras e minha vida particular não é de seu interesse, da mesma forma que sua vida particular nunca foi de meu interesse.  
\- Nosso pai não o criou para esta vida.  
\- E tão pouco o criou para viver longe destas terras e se tornar um alfaiate. O senhor meu irmão nunca se importou com meus anseios, posso perguntar o porquê de seu súbito interesse?  
Leigh apenas o olhou irritado. Ambos já foram unidos, porém desde que se distanciaram, eles sequer sabiam das vidas um do outro. Lysandre não possuía a mínima ideia acerca da vida que Leigh levava na capital. O irmão mais velho havia renunciado ao seu direito de nascença para seguir seus sonhos enquanto o irmão mais novo quem prosperava nas terras do pai.  
\- Apenas não quero que a fortuna de nosso pai seja desperdiçada com álcool e prostitutas.  
\- Com todo o respeito, meu irmão, mas a fortuna de nosso pai foi dividida entre ambos. A parte que me coube é apenas minha. Se eu a aumento com a prosperidade destas terras, com os impostos e com as vendas de meus livros ou a reduzo com álcool e prostitutas como o senhor mesmo diz, não lhe cabe me dizer como devo gastar minha parte da herança. Se me der licença, devo retornar ao trabalho.  
Sem mais delongas, Lysandre retornou ao campo para supervisionar o trabalho dos aldeões. Conseguiria uma boa safra este ano, mas sua cabeça não pensava em grãos e rebanhos. Tudo que ele queria era fugir daquele lugar, pelo menos até que a briga que tivera com Leigh não ocupasse mais sua cabeça. Ele se perguntava o quanto haviam se distanciado. Ambos não mandavam notícias um para o outro e quando Leigh o visitava, ele queria saber sobre as terras de seu pai. Se as quisesse tanto, teria sido melhor não renunciar ao seu direito de nascença.  
Lysandre cavalgou até a cidade. Precisava espairecer sua mente e o que seria melhor que uma bebida? A cidade era diferente à luz do dia, raras as vezes pisara nela com o sol sobre sua cabeça. Levou seu cavalo para a taverna de sempre e dessa vez a encontrou. A moça a qual observava todas as noites e até mesmo sonhava com ela, abordava as pessoas na rua para vender flores. O jovem escritor desceu de seu cavalo e foi ao seu encontro.  
\- Com licença, senhorita.  
\- Pois não, meu nobre senhor? Deseja comprar uma flor para sua amada? Talvez para a sua mãe ou irmã?  
\- São belas as flores que vende. Levarei algumas de bom grado.  
\- Quais o senhor que?  
\- Quais a senhorita sugere?  
\- Isso dependerá da mensagem que o senhor quiser passar.  
\- O que significa esta flor?  
\- O lírio branco? Significa pureza e inocência, meu bom senhor. Estas são bem perfumadas.  
\- Então as levarei.  
Embora fosse um diálogo cordial, Lysandre se sentia confortável em sua presença, porém igualmente inquieto. Olhando-a mais de perto, podia ver o quão bonita a moça era. O cabelo tão azul quanto o crepúsculo contrastava com a pele clara e em nenhum momento enquanto pagava pelas flores, não desviou sequer um centímetro dos olhos ametistas.  
\- Nós conhecemos de algum lugar?  
\- Receio que não, meu bom senhor, embora o senhor me seja familiar.  
\- Lysandre. Pode chamar-me pelo nome de Lysandre.  
\- Neste caso, pode chamar-me de Sharena.  
\- Bem, senhorita Sharena, gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio pela cidade? Estou um pouco perdido e não sei chegar ao mercado.  
Não era mentira, o jovem conseguia se perder na própria residência. A jovem aceitou acompanhá-lo. Como ele estava na cidade, poderia aproveitar para comprar algo para comer durante a noite e conhecer um pouco aquela que tomava conta de seus pensamentos. A jovem mulher era filha de uma florista local e vendia as flores da mãe na rua para ajudar com o negócio da família. Leigh estranhou quando Lysandre retornou feliz e com as compras, principalmente as flores.  
A partir deste dia, as escapadas do jovem escritor se tornaram cada vez mais vespertinas. Às vezes ele estendia sua presença na cidade até a madrugada para tomar uma bebida na taverna, mas duas coisas eram certas. A primeira era que estava apaixonado pela jovem Sharena; a segunda, suas escapadas lhe rendiam novas inspirações, o permitindo terminar seu livro e publicá-lo.  
\- Senhorita Shanera, a senhorita conhece as letras?  
\- Conheço, por quê?  
\- Gostaria de presenteá-la com um livro.  
\- É muita gentileza sua, senhor Lysandre. Sobre o que se trata?  
\- Se eu revelar, o conteúdo perderá um pouco de sua magia.  
Os passeios de ambos eram tranquilos, às vezes Lysandre levava flores para casa e enfeitava os cômodos, coisa que seu irmão havia estranhado durante sua estada, mas não conseguira arrancar uma só palavra da boca do irmão mais novo. Sempre que retornava da cidade, era possível ver a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.  
Um dia, ele a levou para passear fora dos muros da cidade. Ambos retornariam em breve, pois Lysandre não queria prejudicar o trabalho de sua amada. Ele a levou para o rio perto da cidade. Os amantes descalçaram seus sapatos e mergulharam os pés no calmo rio. Em meio a conversa, o jovem escritor segurou o rosto de sua amada e encurtou a distância entre seus lábios.  
O beijo era casto, tão puro e inocente quanto os lírios que comprara da primeira vez. Seu coração palpitava em seu peito, sua mente estava nublada demais para pensar em algo e seu estômago queimava, mas naquele ínfimo momento, Lysandre e Sharena souberam que nem mesmo a morte os separariam.  
Três dias depois, Lysandre pediu a mão dela ao pai. O Senhor Phillipe não gostou da ideia. Inicialmente foi contra o casamento. Sharena argumentou que não se casaria com outro senão seu amado. Então Lysandre se revelou como o senhor daquelas terras e que ambos poderiam se casar no dia seguinte se quisessem e ninguém naquelas terras se oporia, contudo, ele resolvera pedir a mão de sua filha, pois julgava ser o correto. Os pais rapidamente assentiram com o casamento. A mãe queria uma grande festa com todas as pessoas influentes da região.  
A notícia do noivado chegou aos ouvidos de seu irmão e a esposa dele. Imediatamente ambos foram ao seu palacete com uma pequena garotinha de cabelos pretos e olhos amarelados como os da mãe. A criança se chamava Thia e era sua sobrinha, sobrinha a qual nunca ouvira falar. Rosalya, sua cunhada, uma mulher elegante de cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos, juntamente com seu marido, tentaram dissuadi-lo da ideia, afinal ele era um nobre e deveria se casar com alguém à altura e que pudesse dar a ele muitos filhos, mas não conseguiram. Então ambos decidiram cuidar dos preparativos do casamento.  
\- Algo a incomoda, minha amada?  
\- Não, está tudo bem.  
\- Não precisa mentir para mim. Conte-me, o que a deixa inquieta.  
\- Essa história de casamento não está dando certo. Todos querem que a festa seja grandiosa, mas não é por isso que estou me casando contigo. Cada vez mais parece que surgem obstáculos para com os preparativos.  
\- Talvez eu possa reverter a situação.  
\- Como?  
\- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que irei fazer ainda, mas peço que apenas confie em mim.  
\- Eu confio.  
Quando as famílias menos esperavam, Lysandre consumou sua última fuga. Colocou Sharena em cima de um cavalo e cavalgou até um povoado vizinho, mas ainda estavam nas terras de Lysandre. Ambos se casaram na capela do povoado em uma cerimônia simples, com alguns aldeões e Deus como testemunha. A troca de olhares entre ambos era tão intensa e tão terna que todos os presentes quase conseguiam sentir o amor que emanava do jovem casal entre seus dedos de tão verdadeiro e palpável que era.  
Óbvio que o casamento não agradou ambas as famílias, mas suas opiniões não importavam para o jovem casal. Os pais de Sharena apenas retornaram à sua casa enquanto o irmão e a cunhada de Lysandre por pouco não foram expulsos após várias tentativas de infernizar o casal. Diziam que não tinha sangue azul, mas isso não importava, diziam que ela não tinha posses, mas ele tinha seu amor, até mesmo da fertilidade da moça, mas com o tempo ela lhe deu três lindas filhas. Nada abalava o casal.  
Novamente, Lysandre estava sem ideias para concluir seu novo livro, porém não precisava mais de suas fugas noturnas para terminá-lo. A inspiração viria naturalmente e enquanto não viesse, ele se ocuparia em passar o tempo com sua linda esposa e suas três filhas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da história, caso alguém tenha interesse em fazer parte do grupo, o link está aqui. Nós temos interações com as guardiãs e docetes, desafios, interações de escrita, dicas e muito mais.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/366656323740414/


End file.
